Tigeressxtai lung love story
by Downkittydown
Summary: Tigeress was on a solo mission when she is captured by Tai Lung. But when they fall in love, they must decide where their destinies lie.
1. Chapter 1

Tigeress leapt effortlessly from building from building, soundlessly. Her eyes gleamed in the moonlight as she thought about her new mission as she raced away from the jade palace.

_Flashback_

_Tigeress confidently twisted her way through the swinging clubs in the training hall, her power and skill obvious as she and the other furious five battled their way through difficult and life-threatening training courses. _

"_furious five and Po! Come here now, I have a importaunt mission for you all!" Master shifu commanded. His students immeditly stopped and raced over to him (well, po kinda rolled over) Shifu gazed at his pupils proudly, but his eyes held a hint of an unknown emotion. "I have importaunt news," Shifu declared, "I have heard rumours that tai lung, is well...still alive." The furious five and Po gasped, "what? That's impossible!" Tigeress said, her tail lashing wildly. _

_Shifu shook his head, "it is true, but I want to be certain, to I am sending you all separatly across China, to find out. Po, you go north, monkey, you go northeast, crane east, viper south east, mantis west, and tigeress you go south." Shifu looked at his student sternly "but try and avoid fights, don't draw attention to yourself, and all I want is proof of tai lung, you may each spend 5 weeks there, but then you must come back" Shifu looked at his students "and I am fully confident that you will all succeed, I am very proud of you all"_

_Flashback over._

Tigeress smiled happily, **'Don't worry Shifu, I will make you proud' **She thought. Tigeress leapt high up in the air, her heart light and happy and she felt as free as a bird, doing a impressive backflip, she landed quietly on a tall building.

Panting, she straighten up on two feet and looked around. Surprised, she realized she had travelled all through the night. Looking around, she recognised the town she was in as shexding. It was a slightly small, but well-stocked town with lots of fishing boats and ports. '**hmm, good place for someone like tai lung to stay.' **Tigeress thought. Realising how tried she was she silently hid in a abandoned house in a nearby forest. Her last thought was before she fell asleep was 'Ill find you, Tai lung'

Tai lungs POV:

'Master," A crocidile bowed. I turned round, "yes" I said, "One of our, er, deceased spies reported finding one of Master Shifu star pupil sleeping in a abandoned shack in the woods" My tail flicked angrily, "deceased?" I repeated. The crocodile nodded, "He was writing it down in a scroll when the pupil attacked him, and we don't know where he is now, but we found the scroll in the forest" "

But the scroll didn't say WHO it was precisely?" I asked, the crocidile shook his head worriedly, "he didn't have time" He replied, his eyes fearful. I thought silently, "well, if the student is Master Shifus, we will lay a trap, after all, it is probably that ridiculous panda" I said, my eye narrowing, "lay a trap for him, make sure our cheetah spies terrorise some rabbits tomorrow, and because flexibility is probably not his strongest point, he will be taken down quickly, and oh, you can fire _some flaming arrow, _he is too fat to avoid them" i smirked.

"Yes master," The crocidile bowed and hurried off.


	2. Chapter 2

Tigeress yawned sleepily, stretching her stiff muscles. **'Well, I guess I better get going'** Tigeress decided, flexing her legs and arms. She padded out of the hut on her four paws and raced off to the city again, loving the feeling of the fresh wind ruffling her amber fur. Suddenly, she skidded to a halt as a panicked scream tore through the air, Tigeress immeditly raced in the direction where the scream had come from. Soon, she came across a little house surronded by tall trees.

Flexing her claws, tigeress easily climbed up the tree, her fur blending in perfectly with the dark bark of the tree. Peering out from the leaves, tigeress saw a small family of rabbits, two children with a father and mother, were surrounded by 10 slim cheetahs outside the house. The leader of the cheetah was ordering the rabbits to give them all their money, and then ordered the other cheetahs to burn their house down. **'Oh no you dont' **Tigeress thought furiously. She leapt out of the tree, growling loudly. The cheetahs turned round, "what?! It was meant to be a panda!" The leader of the cheetahs screeched.

"What? Are you too afraid to attack a girl?" Tigeress sneered, unsheathing her sharp claws. The leader growled, "attack!" She yelled and leapt forward. Tigeress leapt forward and kicked the cheetah in the face as she did a backflip. The cheetah flew into a bush painfully. He staggered out, "go on you stupid mongerals! Attack!" He yelled to the other cheetahs, blood trickling out his mouth. At his words, two other cheetahs ran at tigeress, growling. Tigeress jumped at them, and caught one cheetahs head between her paws and the other cheetahs head between her feet. Swiftly, she twisted in the air sidewards and let them the cheetahs stumbled away. Two more cheetahs ran at her, and Tigeress did her perfect spilts,successfully kicking them in their cheetah ran at her and Tigeress simply punched him so hard he flew into a bunch of bushes and didn't reappear. The last cheetah sprinted at her , and tigeress performed her signature Tahlia Leap and sent him flying.

Tigeress smiled proudly and nodded at the grateful rabbits.

Suddenly, Tigeress heard a slow clapping. Spinning around she saw someone that made her hear skip a beat in fear, and her blood turned to ice.

Tai Lung


	3. Chapter 3

Tigeress glared at Tai Lung, her claws aching to rip that smug grin off his face. "You!" She hissed, her fur bristling "yes me," Tai lung said, mockingly "surprised?" Tigeress laughed shortly, "no, more like disappointed"

Tai lung smirk grew wider, "well, laugh all you want kitten, but you won't be laughing when you will be used for perfect bait for your pitiful friends" Tigeress snarled "I'll never let you do that!"

Tai lung shrugged "I wasn't asking your permission" He waved his hand and twenty cheetahs came out of the bushes, sneering, and they were holding bows with flaming arrows ready to fire. "Now kitten, Ill give you one chance, and one chance only" Tai lung said, "Come quietly or come with us burnt" Tigeress immeditly got into her battle stance, her burning eyes fixed on Tai Lung. She ignored Shifu words about avoiding fights, right now, a fight is inevitable. Tai lung grinned, "pity" And the burning arrows flew.

Tai lungs POV

"Pity" I said and signalled for the archers to let the arrows fly. That girl, Tigeress, didn't stand a chance of not getting serious burns, though I have to admit, the way she fought off my cheetah warriors were highly impressive.

Tigeress's eyes narrowed as the arrows whizzed towards her. But amazingly, she dodged them all, her slim body twisting and turning skilfully, her amber fur glowing as much as the fire on the arrows and her steps never faulting or heastitating...wow...

I immeditly shook my head to get rid off those thoughts, what the hell was I thinking? I nodded at Tigeress, "hmm, impressive, how about round 2?" I said. Tigeress growled, her fiery eyes glittering with fury.

The archers let their arrows fly again, but this time Tigeress grabbed them all and threw them back at the archers at amazing speed. My mouth opened in shock as all my archers fell until I was alone. Tigeress calmly stood there, one hand on her hip. "Wow, great archery tai lung" Tigeress said sarcastically. I growled, furious.

Tigeress POV

I stood there calmly, trying not to laugh at a furious Tai Lung, but to be honest, it's not everyday you see someone like tai lung speechless. Suddenly I remembered Master Shifus words and I leapt into the trees and raced away, after all, i only needed proof that Tai ling is alive, and now i havemore then enough proof.

Tai lung roared angrily and raced after me. **So that's how he wants to play this game huh? **Tigeress thought, smirking. She slowed down delibratly until Tai lung was right behind her, then she turned left sharply and Tai Lung, with his huge body, wasn't able to stop in time and flew against a bolder painfully.

Tigeress chuckled to herself until she heard Tai Lung racing after her again, **wow, this guy must be suicidal or something** Tigeress thought, her mind racing with ideas to lost Tai Lung. Luckily, Tigeress saw a crate full of smelly fish ahead of her. Smirking, Tigeress paused to throw the crate up into the air and then she climbed up a short tree ahead of her quickly, waiting. Tai Lung saw her and let out a triumphant growl, and leapt towards her. But at the same time, the crate came tumbling down from the sky and landed on Tai Lung, covering him in stinking fish.

Tigeress laughed loudly, then raced away, her lithe body flying away quickly. But when she heard Tai Lung _still_ chasing her, she groaned. **How many bloody times do I have to get rid of this** ** idiot? **Tigeress thought furiously.

She then saw a ravine ahead of her and she grinned. She slowed down slightly, for Tai Lung to catch up a little. When Tai Lung was close enough, Tigeress jumped and kicked one side of the ravine hard. A big bolder tumbled down and landed just in front of Tai Lung, making himBismarck into it and get blocked off from Tigeress.

Tigeress laughed loudly, "great run Tai Lung, but not quite fast enough!" She yelled, but when she turned round, her body went stiff and her mind fell into darkness.

Tai Lung POV

I looked angrily, no, FURIOUSLY at Tigeress! How dare she humiliate me like that?! And so easily too! I picked her up and was surprised at how light she is, I expected her to be really heavy.

Then I raced away to my hideout, carrying Tigeress on my back.

Authors POV

so? What do you think? I really enjoyed embarrassing Tai Lung! ):D hahah!


	4. Chapter 4

Tai lung POV

I laid Tigeress down on the bed, and stood up to move away, but something made me want to stay with...with...her. I observed Tigeress. I never realized how beautiful she actually is...wait, _**what?!**_I can't have feelings for her, she is the leader of the Furious 5, one of the most ferious and bravest warrior China has ever known! And I am Tai Lung, master of 1000 scrolls and destroyer of Ghon Meng prison! It could never work! So why am I **feeling **like this?

I shook my head, but I still couldn't move my eyes from Tigeress, with her slender, yet muscular body, with her bronze, soft fur and dark-black stripes that outlined her beautiful, golden eyes. But I froze suddenly when she shifted in her sleep muttering slightly. I sighed in relief and quickly backed out the room, but still, my eyes never left Tigeress.

Tigeress POV

**Augh! My head! What the hell happened? **I thought, clutching my head immeditly as I woke up. My body felt stiff and cramped, and my head hurt so much it felt like someone was hitting me with a red-hot hammer.

"Ah you' finally awak' missus" A voice with a heavy Australian accent said. I spun round, inwardly growling in pain, and glared at the figure near the door. "woah, calm yerself down kitten, ima just 'ere te give you ya brekkie" The figure said again,shuffling forward.

it was a young male crocidile with bright brown eyes and a kindly expression. He was carrying a wooden tray with food, water and blue pills. narrowing my eyes at the pills, i decided that the crocidile must be really stupid if he secrectly wanted to give her the pills if they were meant to kill her.

The crocidile followed her gaze and smiled crookedly at her, "calm yerself, those are just ta rid ya of that headache of yers" looked looked ino his eyes and decided she could trust him. She quickly gulped down the pills and, after sniffing it, ate the food and the water.

The crocidile looked at her as she ate, his eyes full of wonder and awe. "are yer really Tigeress, of the furious five', one of the best warriors ever known in China?He asked. Tigeress looked at him, surprised "yes, i am"

The crocidile grinned "I'm Zack and i admire ya so much Tigeres'! and I love Kung foo, but I can't really do it really well" Tigeress felt a glow of kindness to Zack, he was the nicest crocidile she has ever met. "I could show you a few moves if you want" Tigeress offered, but when she tried to move her legs, she realized that her legs were locked onto the sides of the bed, held by heavy metal chains.

Seeing the chains, I suddenly remember what had happened and I turned round to Zack,furious that I was being captured and my mission might fail. " Where am I? Who are you?" I snarled, realising that I was in a simple, small room with a bed and rug and one window. Zack backed away, "I-" Zack began before the door slammed open and a huge crocidile walked in, "oy! Zack, Tai Lung wants to see her" He ordered, and held out a big pair of handcuffs, "and put these s'on er hands, we don't want any chances do we?" He chuckled.

I snarled furiously, how dare they chain me up like some sort of timid dog?! The bigger crocidile eyes widened and tossed the handcuffs at Zack, " 'urry up!" He said gruffly.

After Zack hurridly chained my hands, another muscly crocidile appeared with a sword. Zack was left behind as I walked out the door and the sword-carrying crocidile walked behind me while the first croc walked in front. We walked silently for a few minutes, and I studied every door and window, pondering on how to escape. Then, we came to a shiny, rosewood door which had 'Tai Lung" written at the top of the doorframe.

"ello guys, what da we hav ere?" A scarred crocodile asked who was standing by the door. "The new prisoner" Replied the first crocidile, "really? Well, well, lemme tell you something" The guard crocidile said, leaning forward to the first crocidile ear.

"Tai lung seems quite smittened with 'er, I can tell ya that!" The guarding crocidile whispered, "what?!" The first crocodile gasped "yeah! When he came back from her room, he was really odd, he was really quiet and he looked werid too, kinda ruffled"

I gasped silently, **Well that's weird. **Tigeress thought. Then the crocodiles nodded to each other and the first crocodile led her into the room. **Oh shit...**


	5. Chapter 5

Tigeress POV

Once we were inside the room, the crocidile unchained me and left quickly. Huh, coward.

"How do you like your room Kitten?" Tai lung asked smoothly. I growled at him angrily, "where am I? What do you want?" I snapped, my fur bristling. "Ah ah ah, calm down, that's no way to speak to your host kitten" Tai Lung chuckled, sitting down on a black leather chair with silver stripes on it. **I swear this asshole wants me to rip him apart! **I thought, trying not to throw something at his face.

I breathed in deeply, calming down. Then I looked at Tai Lung "alright smart ass, where am I?!...please?" Tai lung smirked, "better"

Tai lung stood up and walked towards a window "you are in my hideout and no,before you ask, you are still close to that city where you were trying to find me" I rolled my eyes, "ok, why am I here" Ta. Lung looked at me, smirking.

**Well I'm obviously not going to get an answer from that git **I decided, wondering how to escape. Suddenly I spotted a stone on Tai Lung desk for holding quills in and stuff. I think of an amazing plan. I remembered what the crocodiles said and smirked, my eyes glinting.

Tai Lungs saw my smirk and shook his head at me, "don't do anything stupid kitten, this place is locked up tighter then, then..." I walked up to Tai Lung slowly, swaying my hips from side to side. "Oh tai lung, I don't want to go" I purred, pouting slightly. I placed my hand on his chest and-woah! This guy has abs! I slapped at myself mentally, get a grip you idiot! I shook my head slightly, must be the nerves I decided.

I smiled seductively at Tai Lung, letting my breath warm his skin and I swayed around him slowly , letting my tail flick slightly over his, erm, _sensitive _part. He held his breath as I walked around him, until I was in front of him again. I got up on my tip toes to put my lips near his, pushing him back slowly so he was against his desk.

**Well, this is easy **I thought, reaching for the stone, but then my eyes caught his, his glowing, amber eyes that took my breath away. My mind screamed at me to get a grip, but I couldnt tear my eyes away from his, and I slowly, numbly, kissed him.

Tai lung POV (Hehehehehe!)

I couldn't BELIVE it, but I had to, I felt her soft, warm body against mine, her sweet scent surrounding me and her soft, soft lips against mine.

I didn't want to pull away...it was too good...

OMFG I have wanted to write that every since I started writing this story which was this morning! Wooohoooo! But to be honest, I wanted Tigeress to crack that stone against Tai Lungs head, but I had to start their feelings sometime!

KEEP READING ?


	6. Chapter 6

Tigeress POV

Hmmmm, this bed is so comfy, I didn't expect someone like **tai lung **to have such a comfy bed. It's so warm and soft with breathing pillows...**wait, what!?**

I opened my eyes and gasped. I was lying on Tai Lungs chest with his arms wrapped around me on his bed. One word...shit.

I guessed we must've fallen asleep after, well, my little...act should I call it?

Sucking in my breath, I slowly wiggled out of his arms, and breathed a sigh of relief when I was out.

Silently, I padded over to the door, and peered out the keyhole. There was still one croc there, but I needed to knock him out silently or he could wake everyone up and hell would be unleashed.

I looked back at the room, looking for something to hit the croc with. I remembered the rock I was planning to hit Tai Lung with. I quickly grabbed and opened the door slightly and peered at the crocidile. I threw it at his head and it landed on his head heavily. the crocodile swayed for one or two moments, before he fell to the ground quietly. Breathing a sigh of relief, I was about to step out the room when I suddenly looked back at Tai Lung. I don't know why I looked back,but then I realized how differnt he looked. He looked...peaceful, and was smiling, not smirking like usual.

I suddenly felt a pang of regret and reluctance, by leaving him. I quickly shook that odd feeling off, was I mad? I couldn't have feelings for him, it could and would never work!

Flicking my tail, I ran out the room on four paws. I was careful to be silent and careful, but i couldn't find a single window or anything. Growling quietly, I turned left and then smacked right into Zack!

"Missus Tigeress!" Zack exclaimed. "Quiet!" I hissed, my eyes narrowing. Zack eyes narrowed too, "yer trying ta break outta 'er aren't ya?" He asked. I noduded, then stood up on two paws again into a fighting stance. "Don't you dare try and stop me!" I snarled.

Zack looked alarmed. "Stop yer?! Why would I ever do da. I want to come with you!" "what?" I said relaxing slightly. "yer, I was taken prisoner here too, but then they make me work for Tai Lung, or they would kill me" Zack explained, I nodded "Okay, you can come"

Zack grinned, his sharp teeth glinting. "But come this way Miss" He turned away waddled off quickly. I followed him, until we came to a window. "Great, thanks Zack" I said, and I leapt up and punched it, shattering the glass easily. I quickly clambered through, then turned round and held out a paw to Zack. "Let's go!" I hissed.

I quickly pulled Zack through and looked around. We were on a roof, but the ground was quite far away, it would be easy for me, but Zack looked alarmed. I turned to Zack "do you trust me?" I said. Zack nodded, and I then grabbed him and threw him off the roof. "earkkreegh!" Zack yelled as he sailed through the air, his long tail lashing wildly. I leapt and landed just before Zack.

I skilfully grabbed Zack before he landed painfully. "C'mon let's go" I ordered and quickly ran off. Zack nodded and sprinted after me on his four feet. For a crocidile, he was fast.

But as I ran off, I heard a long roar of anguish and fury that sounded like Tai Lung...

AUTHORS NOTE:

LOL, MY LAST STORY GOT A LOT MORE VEIWS FOR ME, YOU DIRTY LOT ;)

Keep reading :D


	7. Chapter 7

TAI LUNG POV

I woke up drowsily, my muscles aching. I yawned, and reached out to try and touch tigeress. But when my paws closed into nothing, I shot upright,sitting on my bed. I suddenly realized that it was loud and hectic outside my room, Wth heavy crocodiles thudding up and down the corridor outside.

Growling, I marched outside in the corridor and roared "Deputy Croc! Here_ now!" _

Shaking, a huge muscular crocidile walked ino my room, shaking. "Where is the girl, Tigeress?!" I snarled,furious and worried about her. The deputy croc shivered, his eyes wide and fearful. Seeing I was about to explode, he quickly blubbered the whole story "the girl sir, escaped. She knocked out the gaurd outside the door and escaped with the help of Zack. She smashed through a window and is probably about 600 miles away by now."

I snarled, slamming my fist down on my desk. "_Find her and bring her to roared _I roared.

I **will **find you tigeress.

TIGERESS POV.

Zack and I had decided to make a camp near the lake that lead towards the city, incase we were in need of a quick escape.

"Hey, Tigeress, I was wondering if yall will, um, poss'ly 'elp me with ma Kung Fu? Ya know, if ya wanna?" Zack asked, obviously shy. I smiled at him, "sure, why not?" I said, standing up and stretching, my muscles cramped after a few hours of hard running.

I walked over to Zack. "Fight me," I told him, getting into my fighting stance. "What?!" Zack exclaimed, "I can't!" i smiled dryly, "are you afraid to fight a girl?" I teased him.

Zack hesitated, then he swiftly tried to punch my arm. Easily, I grabbed his arm and flipped him over onto his back. "You need to be quicker and more furious" I told him, and swung my fist at him after he got up.

Zack ducked, but got knocked down as my leg slammed into his jaw. I grinned down at a groaning Zack. "I didn't say I'll take it easy on you"

Suddenly, I heard a rustling of leaves behind us. Zack and me spun round, our claws outstretched. Then a little rabbit child rolled out the bushes, bound and gagged. Zacks gaurd instantly dropped, but my eyes narrowed, immeditly suspicious.

"AWWWW! Poor kid" Zack cooed walking toward the child, ignoring the little child's shaking of head. "Zack! No! Get back! It's a trap!" I ordered. "Aw, c'mon Tigeress! It's just a poor little kid!" Zack said.

He turned back to the child, and scooped it up in his arms. Suddenly, a net snapped up form beneath them and swung them up in the air in a net. The child somehow wriggled out the net, and staggered away, squealing.

But Zack was still stuck in the trap! The net was swinging a good 10 metres in the air. I heard a snicker behind me and spun round, snarling. It was those dirty cheetahs again! But I didn't have the time to deal with them now.

I raced towards Zack, and leapt into the air, spinning and clung onto the net with my claws. I swiftly ripped through the net with my claws, and Zack tumbled down.

Now, me and Zack backed away from the advancing cheetahs, until the the lake was behind us and we were trapped. I could of easily have taken them down myself, but I couldn't fight and look after Zack.

"Zack, swim away from here, get to the Jade palace and tell Master Shifu that I was kidnapped by Tai Lung, I'll hold them off long enough for you to get away" I told Zack. Zack was horrified, "I couldn't miss! You'll get captured" "Go now!" I hissed, "_now!"_

__Zack nodded sadly and leapt into the river and quickly swam away as fast as he could. Me of the cheetahs ran after him, but I uprooted a tree and smacked him away, and threw it at the rest of the cheetahs, growling.

I crouched down, my tail swishing, ready to leapt at the cheetahs when I heard a thud behind me and a stab at my back, hitting my nerve and sinking me into darkness.

The last thing I saw was Tai Lungs smirking face before my eyes closed.

_Not again I groaned_

_**AUTHORS NOTE:** _

_Yeah yeahs I know, I haven't uploaded for a while, but I've got three stories on the go, and I've had exams, so just bare with me ok?_


End file.
